


17. I did not see that coming

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Caring Peter Hale, Caring Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Good Peter Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sane Peter Hale, Self-Esteem Issues, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Pack Being Idiots, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: “Stiles you are seriously leaving the pack night?” Scott asks with a puppy dog look.“It’s not really a pack night when all of the pack members cannot participate”, Stiles reminds, like he has done millions of times before this, only for his words to fall on deaf ears.“Everyone is here”, Scott complains, stomping his feet like a little kid and not a twenty year old adult, “I don’t understand. Why are you trying to make this so difficult?”Stiles sighs rubbing his temple in annoyance. He marvels how Peter has managed to keep his mouth shut this entire time. He would have usually snarled something sarcastic and witty to Scott just for the sake of seeing the true alpha lose his cool. But not today. Peter is unusually silent and well behaved.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 13
Kudos: 765
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	17. I did not see that coming

black mail/dirty secret/ **wrongfully accused**

  
  


“Where are you two going?” Scott asks, turning to look at the two men standing by the front door ready to leave.

“Oh- we are going to Peter’s to watch a movie”, Stiles shrugs as he puts on his shoes while Peter waits for him at his side.

“We have pack night. We watch movies here”, Scott says confused as he gestures to the rest of the pack sitting around the huge TV that Derek had bought in his loft.

“Yes…”, Stiles drawls out slowly, nodding as he stares at the pack.

Lydia and Jackson are sharing a love seat and giving dirty glares towards them, or more likely to Peter. Isaac is sitting on the couch next to Allison and Derek, Scott on Allison’s other side. Kira sits on the floor leaning against Scott’s feet while Malia lays on Kira’s legs. Erica and Boyd are occupying the second couch. It is one big puppy pile. Everyone is touching someone or multiple someones. Sharing scent, and marking each other. Touching and just being close to each other, like a pack.

But it’s never Peter. Never once he gets invited to join, going ignored in his dark corner of stairs. To have a working and healthy pack bonds require touch, scenting with the pack and just generally being there, as a part of it. None of which Peter gets from the pack or his so-called alpha. The feeling of dislike and hatred that comes through the bonds always make Peter’s wolf whine in rejection from his alpha. Even if Peter does not want it from Scott, his wolf needs it to function.

He has told this to Stiles many, many times. Will Scott listen to him? Most likely not even if his life depended on it. Stiles has accepted that and doesn’t even try most of the time. But for Peter- for Peter he is ready to step in and demand to be heard.

“You know it was Peter’s turn to choose the movie, right?” Stiles asks, glancing at the TV that is playing some crappy horror movie that he knows was not Peter’s chosen movie.

“He didn’t want to pick any”, Lydia sighs, flipping her over her shoulder as she spares a glance to Stiles, her lips on a thin line.

Jackson stays silent, not commenting anything but places his hand on Lydia’s shoulder in silent support. Stiles wants to punch him. After everything they have been through Lydia is back with Jackson. And Stiles doesn’t say this because he would like to have Lydia for himself. Dear god no, Lydia is too different for him and Stiles knows it. They would never work and there is the fact that Stiles prefers someone else above Lydia.

“He did”, Stiles says with a sigh, feeling resigned as he rubs his temples, “You just ignored it.”

“Stiles don’t be childish”, Scott jumps up from the couch, “Who would want to watch Shutter Island?”

“It’s not the point Scott. Every week someone gets to choose a movie we will end up watching and it was Peter’s turn this time. We always watch the movie someone else chooses. We have watched the Notebook like six times because Lydia wants to see it”, Stiles explains to Scott while he points at Lydia, “Besides Peter has never seen the movie. It came out when he was still in a coma.”

“So?” Scott asks, still confused not getting the picture Stiles is painting before his eyes, “It’s Peter. He doesn’t mind. He can watch it alone.”

“No Scott. He can’t. He really can’t”, Stiles shakes his head as he places his hand on Peter’s shoulder and pushes the man towards the door.

“Stiles you are seriously leaving the pack night?” Scott asks with a puppy dog look.

“It’s not really a pack night when all of the pack members cannot participate”, Stiles reminds, like he has done millions of times before this, only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

“Everyone is here”, Scott complains, stomping his feet like a little kid and not a twenty year old adult, “I don’t understand. Why are you trying to make this so difficult?”

Stiles sighs rubbing his temple in annoyance. He marvels how Peter has managed to keep his mouth shut this entire time. He would have usually snarled something sarcastic and witty to Scott just for the sake of seeing the true alpha lose his cool. But not today. Peter is unusually silent and well behaved.

“Don’t bother”, Peter whispers quietly to Stiles who is just about to open his mouth, “Let’s just go. We are keeping the night from going on.”

Peter places a hand on Stiles’ lower back. The warm, steady hand grounds Stiles enough to let go of his anger towards Scott and his pack. He lets out a loud sigh and nods turning to Peter.

“Let’s go”, Stiles nods, slightly leaning into Peter as they walk out of the loft. The moon is shining high on the night sky, lighting the path for them to Peter’s car. The moon light makes Peter’s blue eyes shine vibrantly and Stiles loves it.

The drive to Peter’s downtown apartment is silent. Unusually silent. It makes Stiles worried but he doesn’t say anything. He knows Peter, and he knows the man will bring up the issue when he is ready to talk about it. 

They have spent time together, slowly drifting closer to each other. Ever since Stiles graduated high school two years ago. It started small, like staying a little longer with each other's presence after the research was done. To movie nights with just the two of them afterwards. Until they would spend a whole night talking to each other over the phone. Small touches here and there.

Until Stiles started to point out more and more how the pack is shutting Peter out. No one else would touch the man, no one else would talk to him if it was not necessary. And even then with as few words as possible. Stiles is angry for Peter, while the older man always tells him that it’s alright, it’s normal in the situation they are in. They have had many arguments about the way the pack treats Peter but Peter doesn’t want the pack to shut Stiles out too. So he always begs for Stiles to just let it go.

Stiles wonders how long it has been going on before he noticed it. How long has he allowed the pack to treat one of their own like this? It makes him wonder how much he has allowed to happen while being obvious of everything happening around him.

“Come here”, Peter voice pulls Stiles back from his thoughts.

Peter is sitting on the couch, offering his hand for Stiles to take. Peter looks so calm when he is home, in his home clothes that are sweat pants and an old v-neck. Stiles smiles as he takes Peter's hand and lets the man pull him in his arms. The older man pushes his hoodie in Stiles’ arms, silently ordering him to change into it. With a little huff and small smile Stiles takes off his own grey hoodie. Stiles can feel Peter’s eyes trail his exposed skin as he pulls the hoodie off, lifting the shirt underneath it as it goes. Peter doesn’t touch him, he never touches him without permission but it doesn’t mean Peter won’t look. 

Stiles knows Peter appreciates his body. He can see it in his eyes whenever Stiles shows a little bit more skin than usually. But Peter doesn’t touch, he doesn’t initiate the touch most of the time. The older man leaves it usually for Stiles to ask for it. Stiles thinks Peter believes that asking for touch and closure would make him weak, would make him vulnerable. Stiles has learned to live with it. He knows Peter will more likely seek Stiles out himself when Stiles has been touching him frequently for a long period of time. 

Stiles once tried it. Along the week he kept touching Peter as he walked past him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, gently tap on his shoulder to get his attention. Holding the man’s hand whenever possible and only letting go when it was absolutely must. Hugging Peter at least ten times a day. It had taken six days until Peter had finally taken Stiles hand first. Six days of Stiles never leaving Peter’s side until the man was sure enough of that it wasn’t a trick until he took Stiles hand. It was the first time Peter himself initiated touch. And to that day once in a while Peter will do the first move.

Stiles pulls Peter’s hoodie on, seeing the glint of that familiar electric blue flash in Peter’s eyes. Peter likes to dress Stiles in his clothes, his way of telling everyone else who Stiles belongs to without being too public about it.

Peter starts the movie as they settle on the couch. Stiles is laying on top of Peter while the older man is running his hands all over Stiles upper body. Without reservation Peter buries his nose in Stiles neck breathing in deep breaths of the boy’s scent. 

Scent marking. Stiles loves it when Peter scent marks him. He loves that he can offer mental support to Peter by doing this. And it’s something that they both love doing. The intimacy of the act is nothing sexual. It’s all about being close to someone and being held. Stiles hums contentedly letting Peter know he can keep going. Peter can still be shy about these things, scared of Stiles rejecting him and pushing him away if he shows too much emotions.

Peter runs his hand in Stiles' hair, that the boy has grown out, and grabs it gently to tilt his head. Stiles easily follows the silent order and bares his throat to Peter. 

A quiet whine escapes Peter’s lips. He didn’t mean to let it out but his wolf is so happy. Peter’s wolf is always over the world when Stiles is with them. It doesn’t matter if they are just talking or scenting each other, his wolf needs Stiles. He needs Stiles. He tenses as the wounded sound escapes him. His awfully clever boy hides his own nose in Peter’s neck, rubbing their cheeks together to further mix their scent together.

Stiles knows how Peter hates to appear weak, how he doesn’t want to ask for anything. Peter likes to uphold his appearance of a strong, sarcastic man, that nothing can break down. But once in a while he lets Stiles see the weaker side of him. The side he doesn’t want anyone to see. But Stiles, brilliant Stiles, always so persistent sees him as he is and it is becoming harder and harder to hide from him.

Stiles doesn’t mention the whine, and for that Peter is grateful. He is sure that Stiles will ask later but for now Stiles lets him hide his head in his neck. He can feel the boy’s steadily beating heart under his hand, he can hear how it skips a beat. Oh Stiles will definitely ask about it later.

  
  


\---------------------

  
  


“Could you even consider helping us?” Scott snarls at Peter who is sitting in his spot on the stairs as always.

He is sitting away from others. Keeping everyone in front of him, never letting anyone get behind him. Call him paranoid but he likes to stay alive. Stiles likes to tease him about his paranoia sometimes but he doesn’t mean anything by it. Peter knows it, Stiles isn’t a bad person. Stiles just wants to take Peter's thoughts away from the matter that is bothering him by goofing around.

“And what good would it do for me?” Peter asks, stopping tapping on his phone and looking at Scott with narrowed eyes as he observes the young alpha, “I told you once what you need to do but you told me to shut up. Now you see where we are. Or you are, I refuse to take any part of this from this moment on.”

“I am your alpha. I will have you on the ground and-” Scott tries to threaten but Peter interrupts him with a disgusted look on his face.

“I’m sure that sounded different in your head but please- please never ever say that again to me”, Peter says coldly as he stares at the alpha turning red.

“Peter”, Stiles sighs from behind Scott as he walks around the alpha and closer to Peter even though he can feel Scott’s uneasiness of him going closer to Peter when the man is like this, “Please.”

“You have to offer something better than that darling”, Peter snarls at the boy.

Stiles doesn’t startle when Peter snarls at him. He knows this Peter. Peter offered his help when Scott needed it the most, without any ulterior motives, and Scott turned him down. Too damn proud to be true alpha and how he knows how to handle these kinds of situations. Peter’s pride is not hurt like everyone would think. Oh no, it is something far more complex than that.

Peter wanted to do something good for the pack. He offered his help only to be shot down immediately. Peter is bitter about the treatment he receives because no one in the pack is ready to treat him any different. He will always be the big bad. The bad guy they need to always worry about even though it has been six years since he has killed anyone.

Stiles knows how Peter wants to protect the pack. It holds the most important people in his life after all. Derek, Malia, Cora when she visits and most importantly Stiles. Even if Peter doesn’t agree with Scott most of the time the man doesn’t want to see any harm to come to the members of the pack he cherishes. Peter is always ready to protect the pack when it is needed, it’s hard to let go of the mindset of the Left Hand. Peter is always looking for ways to keep the pack safe and sound, always looking for ways to make sure no one gets hurt, or at least seriously hurt.

Stiles sighs looking out of the window seeing snow falling on the ground. It's dark outside already and they are nowhere nearer to figure this shit out. They should be at Peter’s apartment enjoying the Christmas evening and not arguing about something like this with the pack. And Stiles’ dad is supposed to leave work early so he can join the two of them at Peter’s apartment for dinner. 

“We don’t have time for this Peter. The fairies are coming tonight”, Scott argues flashing his eyes red, succeeding only to make Peter roll his eyes at the boy.

“And I told you to leave them alone. Who cares about a few animals turning up dead?” Peter stands up pointing his finger at Scott, “If you did as I told you to you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“How would I have known that the fairies only want animals?” Scott defends himself turning to look at his pack seeking support for himself.

All of the pack stands aside, mouths shut. No one dares to step in the argument. Stiles doesn’t know if they don’t have the balls for it or if they simply do not care enough to try.

Stiles knows what every single person in that room is thinking. Peter was right when he told Scott to leave the fairies alone and to not disturb their ceremony. But they still did as their alpha told them to. And they didn’t do as Peter told them. Stiles wonders why no one ever believes Peter. The man has proved his thrusworth to the pack more times than Stiles cares to count. Peter has offered his knowledge for the pack to use but no one believed it to be true, only to find out later when the shit hits the fan that Peter was telling the truth.

Stiles glances at the clock and makes a decision that they can make it back to Peter’s apartment if they just hurry. If Stiles cuts the fight now he can still spend Christmas eve with Peter and his father. He can still try to make this good for Peter.

“Because he told you!” Stiles yells at Scott frustrated.

“Are you taking his side?” Scott asks, shock and hurt clear in his voice and face.

“Yes I am because he told you what to do and you willingly ignored the advice like always”, Stiles explains as he points at Scott accusingly, “Every single person in this room is thinking the same.”

“And he can tell again what to do”, Scott argues back, “If he knew earlier what to do he surely knows still.”

“You need to leave a gift for them to find. Some kind of grand gesture that will appease the fairies. And you need to make a personal appearance to apologize to their queen”, Peter says, ignoring Stiles' sharp look of disapproval towards him.

Peter must be more tired of this than he lets show. Peter isn’t known to relent this easily to Scott’s whims. 

“Okey”, Scott nods, “See. It wasn’t that hard. So what does this gift need to be?”

“A deer or something like that”, Derek speaks up, turning to look at Peter for a confirmation and Peter nods with a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’m glad that not everything I have taught you is lost on you, dear nephew”, Peter smirks, showing his appreciation to Derek.

“But what if it is a trap?” Malia asks, stepping up, “What if this is some plan to get Scott killed so he can steal the alpha spark?”

“Malia”, Peter sighs, turning to look at his daughter in every sense of the word except her last name.

“You could have orchestrated this whole thing”, Malia speaks and gets nods and hmms from the pack, “It would not be the first time he pulled something like this. Doesn’t it strike odd to anyone else that he always has some miraculous way that has the answer to everything?”

“How could he have gotten the fairies to agree to this?” Derek asks, eyeing his uncle now with suspicion but clearly doubting Malia’s words, “That is just ridiculous. Even Peter wouldn’t be able to do that. And I can confirm what he is telling is the truth. I remember reading about it when I was younger.”

Stiles is proud of Derek and how he has slowly started to come around and forgive Peter for Laura’s death. There is nothing that would justify what Peter did but Stiles knows better than anyone else how much Peter regrets killing his niece. But Stiles also understands that it was the only way for Peter to heal. And that Derek stands up to defend his uncle is a huge step to the right direction in Stiles’ books for the man.

“Yeah”, Scott joins in totally ignoring Derek’s opinion, twisting the words in his mind to fit his point better, “How do we know if you want to kill me again? You could use the fairies as cover and kill me.”

“Listen to his heartbeat”, Derek sighs pointing at Peter, “He is not lying to you. You should seriously stop to think about this for a second Scott.”

“How would you know?” Lydia asks, tilting her head as she speaks to Stiles, like he is some toddler, “He is more than capable of controlling his heart beat to fool us.”

“And why the hell would I do that?” Peter asks outraged, clearly tired of the accusations thrown towards him as he runs his hands over his face, feeling tired of arguing always about the same thing.

“He is Peter. He can do anything. I’m sure that it would be a small task for him to get the fairies to join his plan if he has promised them something”, Malia nods, so sure of herself that it makes Stiles' head hurt.

“How would that be possible?” Stiles asks angrily, “Like come on. How can you be Peter’s daughter if you only have one single brain cell that you never use?”

Malia huffs angrily, flashing her eyes at Stiles as a warning to watch his mouth. Stiles flips her off and she attacks. Malia doesn’t get far when he is stopped by Peter flashing his own eyes at her having moved between her and Stiles in a flash. The whole pack is ready to attack Peter if he raises his hand against Malia.

Malia is shifted, claws out and ready to attack at any given moment. Peter seems much calmer as he stands there, facing his own daughter. Peter’s eyes are glowing the electric blue, claws extended just in case. Malia is shaking in rage while Peter stands there unmoving and assessing the situation.

A low growling fills the silent room as the father and daughter growl at each other. Peter is standing between Stiles and Malia, acting as a human shield for the pack human. Peter’s one hand is extended backwards, to make sure Stiles is still there as his other hand stays by his side. Ever so slowly Malia backs down from the challenge to attack, knowing she won’t win against Peter.

“We are leaving”, Stiles announces as he places his hand on Peter’s neck and feeling how tense the man is, rubbing gently to get the man to calm down, “Peter told you what to do. So do as he said… or don’t. I don’t think I care either way. Don’t call us. See you in the next meeting. Bye!”

Stiles leads Peter, still eyes glowing blue but claws hidden, out of the door. He doesn’t spare a glance back as he closes the door. As soon as the door closes behind them he pulls Peter to his chest. He guides Peter’s head to his neck, carefully running his hand through his hair.

“You did good”, Stiles whispers as he holds Peter who calms down.

“I don’t need you to fight my fights for me”, Peter murmurs back after a minute of just holding Stiles.

“I know. I don’t like how they are treating you”, Stiles says as he places a small kiss on Peter’s neck.

“I don’t want you to get treated the same way. You need to stay out of the fights”, Peter sighs as he pulls away from Stiles, eyes back to normal icy blue.

Stiles takes Peter’s hand and nods.

Peter only hopes that Stiles understands where he is coming from. He can feel the thin pack bonds getting thinner and thinner everyday, ready to snap and cut him out. Peter isn’t sure if the pack does it intentionally or if they simply don't care about him. He bets on the latter. Only steady thread of a bond he has is with Stiles. It glows bright and lively as he closes his eyes and concentrates on it. He hasn’t told Stiles about it. He can’t bring himself to tell Stiles.

The bond with Stiles is the force that makes him keep going. It’s the fact that someone cares about him enough that gets him to join the pack meetings time and time again even when he gets treated like shit. 

It’s all for Stiles.

It’s all been for Stiles for so long already.

Peter holds tighter on Stiles' hand as they walk out of the building.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Stiles wakes up in the morning, the morning sun shining through the blinds. Stiles can hear the wind moving the branches of the trees against the window. Birds chirping somewhere near. It’s a perfect morning, Stiles thinks as he carefully stretches.

The clock is seven thirty on Saturday. They have nowhere to be.

He buries his face in Peter’s bare chest as he tries to hide from the sun. Peter is still asleep under him, one hand wrapped around Stiles’ middle. The scent of Peter makes Stiles smile as he breathes in the man’s scent.

Peter looks so relaxed when he is sleeping. Always has. Stiles stares at Peter and slowly traces his fingers over Peter’s jaw. The stubble feels rough under his fingers. Peter’s hair is falling on his face, and Stiles likes how Peter chose to grow his hair just a tiny bit longer. Stiles runs his thumb over Peter’s lips gently.

It’s been good for them the past few months after the Christmas eve disaster. No one in the pack has bothered them too much. Or at all. Only people to message Peter are Derek and Cora. Stiles has gotten calls and messages from everyone in the pack, all wanting to know when he will come back and if he is alright. No one has asked about Peter. They only want to know if Stiles is alright and if Peter has done something. Always suspecting that Peter would do something to him.

“Morning darling”, Peter murmurs huskily, voice full of sleep as he slowly opens his eyes to look at Stiles.

The arm around Stiles’ middle tightens and Peter pulls Stiles closer to him. Peter buries his nose in Stiles hair as he settles still. This is their routine. The only time where Peter will show his emotions without the mask in place. The only time when Peter will freely take comfort from Stiles without having to feel weak for it. It’s all because he is still half asleep and Stiles loves it. He loves how little reservation Peter has when he has just woken up. He showers Stiles in touches and Stiles doesn’t have to worry if the man will push himself away suddenly.

“Morning”, Stiles smiles brightly as he places his hand on the right side of Peter’s face, cupping it.

Peter leans into the touch, closing his eyes again. He purrs contentedly as Stiles moves on top of him, laying on him with all his weight. Peter flings his other arm around Stiles’ back hugging the boy tightly as he scent him lazily. Peter is content, he is happy. Stiles can’t offer Peter puppy piles with more than one person but this he can give to the man. He can make Peter feel loved and cherished.

Stiles enjoys the lazy mornings they have. The mornings when Peter is vulnerable and shows it to Stiles without reservation. Stiles loves how Peter shows his love so openly when he is still half asleep. The man is like a kitten.

Don’t understand him wrong. Of course Peter shows him how much he loves him every day, every waking moment they spend together Peter showers Stiles in love.

But in the mornings it’s so pure and innocent. The way Peter snuggles Stiles’ and runs his nose along the boy’s neck, leaving his scent behind still half asleep, brain trying to start for the day. The way Peter wraps his arms around Stiles, not a worry in his mind of what the pack would think about it. The way Peter would gently kiss Stiles’ corner of lips as they lay side by side on the enormous bed that Peter owns. Over half of the bed is usually unused when they sleep.

Stiles hums happily as he can feel Peter falling back asleep under him. Peter’s arms slowly lose their grip on Stiles as the man relaxes. Peter purrs when Stiles runs his hands in his soft hair, dragging his nails over his scalp. Stiles listens Peter’s breathing even out once again as the man falls asleep. It makes Stiles smile to know Peter trust him this much to fall right back to sleep.

It has been a long progress to get to that point. First nights they slept together Peter wouldn’t fall asleep. Too wired up to relax and even try to sleep. The rational part of his mind knew he could trust Stiles to not kill him in his sleep. But the more insane part of his mind was screaming what if. So it has been a long progress to get Peter to trust him like this, but it has been worth every second of the wait.

The peace and quiet doesn’t last long when Stiles phone starts to ring. Peter wakes up in a snap and tenses under Stiles for a second before noting there is no danger. He growls quietly against Stiles’ neck as they listen to the phone ring.

There is only one person who Stiles hasn’t muted beside Peter’s number. It’s his father and John knows to not call on Saturdays. He knows to call only if it’s life altering important. Stiles pushes himself up as Peter lets him go with a huff of annoyance.

Stiles reaches for the phone on the nightstand and confirms it’s his father calling. He settles back on the bed, laying against the headboard as he answers.

“Morning dad”, Stiles greets his father as Peter snuggles against his side, laying his head on his chest as Stiles puts his arm around the man’s shoulder. Stiles knows Peter listens to the call with half an ear.

“Stiles, I need you to come by the house”, His father says, sounding worried.

“Dad, what's wrong?” Stiles asks, more alarmed now. 

Peter shifts by his side, fully awake now listening in the call.

“The pack is here and they want to talk to you about something”, John sighs, and Stiles can hear his father rub his temple.

“What do they want to talk about?” Stiles asks rubbing his thumb against Peter’s warm skin to get the man to relax again but he knows his efforts are in vain already.

“Scott wouldn’t say.”

“Alright”, Stiles sighs closing his eyes and mourning the loss of a lazy day that they could have spent in bed, “We will come as soon as possible.”

“Scott said he only wants to talk to you”, John tells Stiles and Peter tenses even more in Stiles’ arms, “Stiles- I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I”, Stiles answers with a frown, “Tell them to wait and that we will come as soon as we can.”

With that Stiles ends the call and tosses his phone on the bed, close to his feet. He lets out a long sigh checking the clock on the nightstand. It’s not even eight yet. Running his hand over his face Stiles tries to get up to get ready.

Only to be stopped by Peter as the man whines when Stiles tries to pull away.

“Hey it’s okey”, Stiles whispers soothingly as he settles back in, “I’m not going anywhere love.”

“It’s Saturday”, Peter whispers back and Stiles can hear the sadness in his voice.

“I know”, Stiles says leaning in to kiss Peter’s head, “You know I would never change Saturdays with you to anything in the world but they are harassing my father. And you know my father.”

“Let him shoot them”, Peter growls tiredly, “Most of them will heal anyways.”

Stiles laughs at Peter’s comment knowing that his father would indeed shoot if Stiles told him to. Nothing will come between his father and him. And with Stiles comes Peter so the same protection falls on Peter. John won’t let anyone mess around the people he cares about.

“Up up”, Stiles gently commands as he wiggles out of Peter’s arms and earns a hurtful look from Peter, “The faster we deal with this shit show the faster we can get back.”

“Fine”, Peter pushes himself up from the bed with a huff of annoyance and follows Stiles lead at getting dressed.

They are out of the door in half an hour, because just to spite the pack Peter made breakfast. Stiles can’t believe the lengths Peter is ready to go just to be petty but it never fails to make him laugh. Even in a situation like this where the pack has called them to discuss something Peter tries to make it easier for Stiles. 

Stiles knows how annoyed Peter is about the fact that Scott and his wayward puppies have interrupted their Saturday morning. He knows how important those little things are for Peter who has lost so much already in his life. Peter enjoys his quiet mornings he gets with Stiles, and to ensure that they get even one day for it hence the rule to not call them on Saturdays.

“I absolutely will not take any part of your idiotic plan!” Stiles hears his father yells as he opens the door to his home.

The pack can be heard rushing from the kitchen to meet him. They stop dead in their tracks when they see Peter.

“Why is he here?” Scott asks, glaring at Peter.

“Because I asked him to come?” Stiles asks back as he marches to his father, Peter hot in his heels.

John pulls Stiles in a hug as soon as he sees his son. When he lets Stiles go he pulls Peter in a hug also. The whole pack seems shocked about this. Now that Stiles looks around the people he sees in his home he can’t find Derek or Erica and Boyd. It strikes as odd to him, if this is a pack matter shouldn’t everyone be there.

“Now could you please tell me what was so important that you had to call us on Saturday?” Stiles asks coldly as he takes a seat on the table, Peter sitting next to him while John sits on his other side.

“You can’t be around Peter”, Scott starts confidently, “He isn’t good. You know this. You thought so too when he was killing people. I don’t know what he has done to you but we are here to help you to get away from him.”

Stiles only stares at his once called best friend. From that point forward they are no friends. Stiles has tried to forgive Scott time and time again for things he says and does in the name of being a true alpha. But this is not something he is willing to look past.

“Stiles, you know he is evil. This is his plan to get you to lower your guard so he can use you against us”, Lydia states carrying that same confidence as Scott about the matter.

Stiles knows Lydia and Scott don't have their opinions unbiased. It was after all Peter who bit Scott and turned him a werewolf. It was Peter who bit Lydia, almost killing her and then possessing her to bring himself back from the dead. Stiles has always known he could not count on their words touching Peter in any matter.

So he only huffs in annoyance.

“You don’t believe us”, Malia says, disbelieving as she looks from Stiles to Scott.

“What have you done to him?” Scott asks, getting angry as he stares at Peter.

Under the table Stiles seeks Peter’s hand to hold on to. He squeezes gently to let Peter know that he is there, by his side and not going anywhere. Peter latches on his hand like his life would depend on it.

“I have not done anything to Stiles”, Peter answers rolling his eyes, acting arrogant.

Stiles can hear the mask falling on its place. The mask that Peter has honed to perfection as to prove nothing can hurt him. No hurtful words from the pack, nothing could touch him and hurt him. Stiles hates it when Peter has to resort to it. He knows Peter has only had himself for most of his life. He knows Peter acts sarcastic and like he doesn’t care, it’s because it has saved him from a lot of hurt. The downside of Peter resorting to his facade is that it’s hard for him to let go afterwards. It will stay on even for days after the situation where he needed it. It's a means of survival.

“Bullshit!” Malia yells, for now knowing to stay a few meters away, “There was a body the other week. An animal attack, they said. Don’t lie to us and say you had nothing to do with it.”

“I seriously have no clue of what you are talking about”, Peter says, managing to sound amused.

“We investigated it and it was a mountain lion”, John sighs, like he has had this conversation many times before with them, “And we killed it. Deaton was with us when we put it down. Peter has had no part in it.”

“How have you managed to fool the sheriff on your side?” Scott asks from Peter, mouth hanging open.

“He must be using a spell!” Malia yells.

“He is a master manipulator”, Lydia joins in.

“There is no spell!” Stiles screams over the pack, “I knew to not hold too much hope for Scott’s smooth brain but the rest of you? Wow.”

“See! The real Stiles would never say something like that to me”, Scott yells eyes flashing red.

“Sheriff, you must see why we need to put Peter in the Eichen House”, Lydia turns her speech to John, “There he can’t control you in any way. They would keep him there, secured. He would not be able to manipulate his way out of there.”

“Hey! Hold up-” Stiles starts as he can feel Peter’s hand shake but his father seems to have had enough of this.

“Shut your mouth!” The sheriff bellows, getting everyone to shut up, “Peter has not been anything but a gentleman towards my son the whole time I have known him. I have no idea from where you idiots get that we would be under a spell. Peter is part of the family as my son-in-law.”

Peter is still wearing his smug face, seeming to gloat over the fact that the sheriff is defending him. But on the inside Peter feels hollow. He feels raw and he doesn’t like it. He hates how his hands are shaking and he hates it even more that he can’t force them to stop shaking.

“Son-in-law?” Lydia asks, surprised even taking a step backwards at the words.

“He is fooling you!” Malia argues her voice taking a desperate edge, “I know him. He hasn’t changed. Why would Stiles even want to be with him?”

Scott continues right from where Malia left: “Peter is like twice Stiles’ age. His is almost as old as you, John! He must be blackmailing Stiles somehow and is threatening your life to get Stiles to be with him. Stiles was better before you started whatever this is between you.”

Peter holds tighter on Stiles' hand. Stiles can feel how tense and on edge Peter is about the accusations. The pack is bringing up every insecurity that Peter has about their relationship. Bringing up the age-gap between them, the reason behind why they would be together, how Stiles would be better off without him. Stiles wants to pull Peter in his arms but he knows that at the moment it would do more harm than good.

“Stiles, you could find anyone- anyone else would be better than Peter. The world is full of men and you choose him? The murderous psychopath”, Malia asks.

“You are talking about your own father!” Stiles jumps up from where he has been sitting, ready to slash out on anyone who dares to say another word about Peter.

“Stiles, we only want what is best for you”, Scott cries out, making puppy dog eyes at him.

Peter can feel Stiles turning to look at him as the pack keeps on dropping more and more reasons of why they should not be together. Stiles stares at him and his heart feels like knives are dragging through it at the moment as Peter can feel his carefully built mask cracking and slipping more by the second. The mask he wears to protect himself from harm. The pack to see him break down now would only make them attack harder.

John must sense something also as he jumps up yelling: “Everyone out!”

“But you must understand-”, Scott starts not understanding the severity of the situation.

“There is nothing more to understand that you are pretentious and nasty friends to Stiles. You are a horrible pack for Peter and don’t seem to understand the most important thing that is that they are happy. As a father I could not wish anything more for my child and you are ruining the only good thing my son has in his life”, The sheriff speaks evenly, which makes his speech even more effective, “I want you out of my house and if I hear anyone of you bothering my son or Peter again I am going to arrest you for harassment. Are we clear?”

The pack nods in one union and slips out of the house. During John’s speech Stiles has pulled Peter out of his chair and in his lap on the floor. Peter is clutching on Stiles with everything he got. Only when he can’t hear anyone from the pack anymore he lets a desperate whine slip past his lips.

Peter can hear Stiles saying something to his father who leaves the room soon after. Stiles is murmuring soothing words in his ear as he holds him. Stiles’s arms hold him just as tightly as Peter hold on Stiles. The desperation of their actions making Peter whine again.

He can’t stop them anymore. He feels cut open raw. His mind is spinning and attacking against himself. Throwing the accusations that the pack said in a continuous loop at him, repeating all those harsh words. He can’t hear the voices of the pack, he only hears his own voice repeating the words. 

“Come one baby”, Stiles gently urges Peter up from the cold tile floor after half an hour, “Dad I need you to give us a ride.”

Peter is too worked up to let go of Stiles at all during the drive back home. But he manages to pull his mask just the needed amount back on so he won’t whine again. Stiles thanks the sheriff as they arrive at Peter's apartment and get out of the car. Peter listens absent minded as Stiles promises to call his father later.

Stiles leads Peter up the stairs and into their home.

“Shower or not?” Stiles asks, knowing they are covered in the scent of the pack members.

Peter nods, fully knowing Stiles won’t take it for an answer.

“Words love. I need words”, Stiles says sternly but gently as he leads Peter towards the shower.

“Shower”, Peter manages to whisper out as they step in the bathroom.

Stiles turns on the shower and starts helping Peter to get rid of his clothes. Soon Stiles’ own clothes follow on the floor as Stiles checks the water temperature. He pushes Peter under the water gently before turning to put the clothes in the washer to wash away all the scents. Getting rid of all the scents will help Peter calm down and let his mask fall. Peter hates having unknown scents in his home, only accepting his and Stiles’, and even John’s. No other scents are welcomed to their home.

Stiles washes both of them quickly but thoroughly of any scents that should not be there. He dries them and leads Peter to their bedroom where he gives Peter his boxers to get dressed in. Peter follows Stiles’ silent orders.

Only when they are laying under the cover, Peter clutching himself again to Stiles, Peter feels like he can breathe again. He lets all of the tension that has built up in his body to vanish as he relaxes against Stiles. The suffocating sensation is gone for now as he scents Stiles, runs his hands all over Stiles naked body, letting his boy hold him. It’s only mid morning but he feels like sleeping the rest of the day away and Stiles will not judge him for it.

Stiles rubs small circles on Peter’s back with his thumb as he holds the man. He relaxes when he can feel Peter do the same. He counts the minutes that turns into an hour before Peter falls asleep fully. The hand that is clutching Stiles’ finally relaxes as Peter loses himself to sleep. The tension ever so slowly bleeding out of his body. 

Stiles holds the man, trying to stay calm for Peter’s sake. He knows Peter will wake up the second he feels or hears Stiles let out a sound or if his heart beat changes. So Stiles can only rage in his head, keeping as calm as possible just to let the man sleep.

Stiles never thought that the pack would pull a stunt like that. But he should have seen it coming a mile away. He knows Peter’s most guarded secret. He knows how much Peter fears that Stiles will someday walk out on him and leave him behind. Because there is the age issue. Twenty years is a lot but it has never stopped them. But Stiles knows the nagging voice that lives in Peter’s head, he can sometimes see it in Peter’s eyes as the man looks at him. He can see it in the man’s actions when it’s a bad day when Peter tries to pull him away, tries to hurt Stiles with his words. Stiles sees past his act and doesn’t let the words touch him. He doesn’t care what Peter says when he is drowning in his thoughts, all Stiles needs to do is pull Peter on the surface.

The thought of why would Stiles want to be with him when Stiles could be out there in the world, getting someone better, someone less evil, someone less mentally scarred, someone else. And Stiles loves to show Peter just how much he loves him and by the end of it the look would be gone for weeks. But it would take time for Peter to ignore the voice, to not care about the looks the pack is giving them. And it hurts Stiles to see Peter hurt, to see the man he loves being so broken.

This is the most broken Stiles has ever seen Peter in their years together, or even knowing each other. And it scares Stiles as he watches Peter wake up late afternoon and act like nothing happened. He fears how much more broken Peter’s already broken heart is now. So he only watches as Peter cooks them dinner, talks with him about the new book they have been reading, settles next to him on the bed like every other night to sleep.

He falls asleep listening to Peter's steady breathing.

Peter is doing his best. He has kept up a strong front for as long as he could. But that day. The pack and the stunt they pulled. It was a close call that Peter didn’t break before them, and he knows it. The pack had gone too far. To have his alpha, it doesn’t matter that Peter has never liked Scott, tell him he isn’t good for Stiles… to have his own daughter accuse him of manipulation and forcing Stiles into a relationship with him. It was all too much but Peter held it together then.

But now…

In the darkness, listening to Stiles’ slow, regular breathing he curls up facing the wall and lets the tears be absorbed into the fabric of the blanket he hugs close. Breathing is the hard part to control. He doesn’t want to sob, doesn’t want to wake up Stiles so he huddles into the blanket and keeps as quiet as possible. He can’t quite contain one small whimper. Then one more.

There is a light touch on his shoulder and he tenses, then relaxes as Stiles carefully moves next to him. He can feel Stiles’ body heat right there even when Stiles isn’t touching him on anywhere else. Peter gives in, letting all his fears and misery take control. 

His pride still won’t let him make too much noise but he buries his face in the blanket and lets the tears fall freely. Stiles gently rubs Peter’s back, letting the touch say what words can’t: “I’m here. I’m not going to go anywhere. We will make this through”.

  
  


\------------

  
  


Peter is sitting on the couch reading while Stiles lays on it, his legs resting on Peter’s lap. Stiles is tapping away with his laptop and Peter has a fleeting thought to ask what he is doing but he doesn’t ask. Stiles will tell if it’s something important and if he needs help with something. Peter doesn’t actually care what Stiles is doing, his scent isn’t agitated so he isn’t searching anything for Scott.

Peter rests his free hand on Stiles’ ankle, rubbing his thumb in circles. The boy’s heart beat skips a beat and he starts tapping the keys faster. Stiles glances Peter with a smile on his face when Peter looks at him with a questioning look. Peter knows to wait, the boy will tell him.

“Well this looks nice”, Stiles says turning his laptop towards Peter so the man can see what he means, “I want to hear what do you think about it?”

On the screen are pictures of an apartment. Of a high level apartment by the looks of it. A newly built kitchen with an black marble island, dark oak cupboards, and all the goods you could think of. Peter gives a glance towards Stiles who only nudges him and changes the picture.

An open living room with a high ceiling. The ceiling is white and light is pouring in from the huge windows that take an enormous part of the wall on one side. Peter can see the appeal as he clicks to the next picture. It’s a master bedroom that has its own bathroom. The bedroom wall would need to be repainted since it’s a horrible shade of pink but otherwise it would be more than good. The bathroom has a big walk in shower with a glass wall and a bathtub that would withstand both of them more than well in.

“Darling?” Peter asks as he gives the laptop back to Stiles as the boy moves to rest against his side, “Why are you looking at houses on the market?”

Stiles takes his laptop and moves to sit next to Peter on the couch, snuggling into his side with a smile. Stiles’ scent is sweet, no trace of anything other than happiness but Peter can’t help but wonder- whatever for would Stiles be looking for a place in a different state?

“What do you think about the apartment?” Stiles asks cheerfully, ignoring Peter’s question skillfully, the glint in Stiles’ eyes says that he knows he is prolonging to answer.

“It seems decent”, Peter nods, still waiting for an answer to his question.

“How would you like it if we moved to New York?” Stiles asks, and Peter can hear and scent how nervous Stiles is about bringing up the issue.

“Why would you want to move?” Peter asks carefully as he moves Stiles so he can look at the boy properly, “Last time we talked about it you said you weren’t ready to leave your dad and friends.”

“But I’m ready to move now”, Stiles murmurs as he shows Peter more pictures of the apartment, “It feels like a natural next step.”

Peter hears the slight jump in Stiles heart beat which has him frowning. He pushes Stiles away from himself to look at the younger man. Stiles looks like he means it. But the little, tiny jump in his heartbeat makes Peter wonder.

“Do you know what I just heard?” Peter asks slowly, not yet accusing, just pointing out what he heard

Stiles sighs, like he knew Peter would find something: “I mean it Peter. I want us to buy a home. Home that will be ours.”

Peter doesn’t hear a lie.

“Would you prefer a house over an apartment?” Stiles asks, changing the subject, “We would have a little more privacy there.”

“Stiles…”, Peter sighs, “Why are you doing this?”

Stiles shuts his laptop carefully before placing it on the coffee table. He turns his whole attention to Peter, the small smile on his lips fainting away. Peter doesn’t speak, he doesn’t dare to. He waits for Stiles to start.

“I want to get you out of here”, Stiles speaks calmly and Peter knows he is telling the truth, “I want you to be happy and it is not possible here.”

Peter turns away from Stiles.

He doesn’t know what to think about this. Stiles will not make this kind of a decision on a whim, the younger man will do research. Stiles must have been considering this for a long time for now, looking for different opinions and houses for them to live in. But Peter can’t help the voice in his head ask the boy’s motives.

“Don’t do that to me”, Stiles whispers harshly as he cups Peter’s cheek and turns the older man to look at him, “Don’t you dare shut me out.”

“Why would you-”

“Because I love you. I love you and I will do anything to make you happy. I can’t stay here- in Beacon Hills knowing this place is slowly killing you”, Stiles says quietly as he holds Peter’s hand, “And don’t say it isn’t when it’s not true.”

Peter nods helplessly: “Well then darling- What are we waiting for?”

  
  



End file.
